A swap and a glitch
by Citrusella Flugpucker
Summary: Torvald Batterbutter,a palette swap in a racing game Sugar Rush. After a little accident caused by a glitch in there called Vanellope Von Schweetz,she decides to help Vanellope achieve her biggest goal...become a racer on the starting lines of Sugar rush !
1. Chapter 1

"Uhh..hi,i'm Torvald Batterbutter" started a yellow palette swap. "I'm eleven years old and i'm kinday grumpy at times" Torvald continued.

"Sooo...oh right,i'm a racer!" continued Torvald . "A palette swap racer that is" she added. "It's pretty standard stuff" Torvald said. "Cross the finish line first,second or third and you get a trophy and a coin...well it depends!" Torvald said as she started talking again. "If you cross the finish line first you get three golden coins and a golden trophy,if you cross the finish line second you get two golden coins and a silver trophy,if you cross the finish third you get one gold coin and a bronze trophy" Torvald finished. "What's with me and the coins ?" Torvald questioned. "Well let's just say that the coin box ran out long time ago!" Torvald said. "I haven't got in any of those places in 15 years,yea quite a shocker. But it seems the racer i was made from,Minty Zaki is still going high." Torvald finished. "It's not easy being the palette swap,you rarely get picked and you have almost the same stats as the character you were copied from." she said with a sigh. "I mean,it's hard to love my job when Minty is doing the same one AND better than i do...all i can say is...man,it sure is cool being the original.


	2. Chapter 2

Torvald was currently walking out of Pac-Man where the swap anon was held. It started right after the bad anon but she didn't seem to mind. After all,Sugar Rush wasn't far away. While walking she stumbled on other three palette swaps from the same game. Citrusella Flugpucker,a purple-ish Jubileena Bing-Bing palette swap that was very optimistic and is considered the best recolor when it comes to racing.

Then there was Sticky Wipplesnit,like Torvald she's a Minty Zaki recolor that was more teal than green and had a more lighter skin then the other two,in the group she always tries to keep a smile on everybody's face and especially Torvald's. And the last recolor Nougetsia Brumblestain,she is very shy and lacks lacks courage to speak if she's not with her fellow palette swaps. When she does talk she is very intelligent,her friends belive the reason for this is because she's a shadow to another racer or more to be exact,a pink version of Adorabeezle winterpop.

These three girls are constantly bullied due to them not being original as the other racers,they were especially bullied by the ones who they were recolors off and King Candy never belived them since the other racers acted like little christmas gingerbread angels infrot of him. They never helped the other racers in anything expect if they were forced to,never got any respect and were constantly laughed at. one of the racers even said that even if the recolors were gone,they would still do very good.

However there was another little problem in the game,and that llittle problem was called Vanellope Von Schweetz. She was a glitch in the game that had one thing in mind and that's becoming a racer like everybody else,but just like the recolors she was bullied because the other racers feared that the game would be unplugged if she ever became a part of the roster. But all of this changed one day,and that day was when the swap and the glitch united.


	3. Chapter 3

"So gals!" Citrusella started. "whatcha doin today?" She asked cheerfully. "I don't feel like doing anything today." Torvald responded in her usual grumpy self. "Aw come on Torvald, pucker up!" Citrusella said giggling a bit. "Easy for you to say, you're the one who won the Sugar Rush cup trophy!" Torvald snapped back at the blueberry themed racer.

"Come on gals, there is no need to fight!" Sticky said trying to calm the situation down. "What do you think Nougetsia?" Sticky looked at the pink racer. "Well... " Nougetsia wanted to finish but was cut off by Torvald. "Look, all i'm trying to say is that is this the point of my life? Racing all day and getting hit by a sweet seeker?" Torvald asked looking at the other three, they just stood there quietly.

"Just what i thought, outta my way!" Torvald snapped as she ran to Sugar Rush, Sticky sighed. "Oh Torvald... " Sticky started. "When are you gonna learn?" Sticky asked herself. In Sugar Rush, Torvald was running back to her house, she of course lived with Sticky. They originally shared a house with Minty, but Minty didn't like the idea of living with the two so she made them move out forcing Sticky and Torvald to find another place to live. As soon as Torvald got there, she ran to her room burrying her face in the pillow, crying a bit.

After some time, Torvald was able to calm herself down. "M-maybe i should go somewhere, i really need some relaxation time!" Torvald said to herself. "Hmm, i know!" Torvald smiled a bit. "I'll go to Tapper's !" Torvald happily jumped off of her bed. However as soon as she reached the exit's doorknob, she realized something. "I can't just go like this, Sticky will be upset if she thinks something happened to me." Torvald stood there for a few seconds before realizing she can just leave her a note. After Torvald made the note, she was ready to go outside and have some fun, she did need it after all.

She soon reached the exit of Sugar Rush, but just before she was able to exit she heard a voice. "Hiya Torvald, ya grumpy bum!" greeted somebody behind her. Torvald turned around, ready to give the person a piece of her mind before realizing it was the glitch of the game Vanellope von Schweetz. "Oh, it's you... " Torvald said looking at the gir. "What do you wan't Vanellope?" Torvald asked.

"I just noticed you weren't your usual self today. i mean you where happy, i had to check it out!" Vanellope explained to the yellow recolor. "Wait, where you stalking me?" Torvald asked getting a little bit freaked out. "I guess you could say that." Vanellope giggled a bit.

"So where ya goin' Torvi?" Vanellope said as she glitched behind the palette swap. "None of your business glitch, now get outta my way!" Torvald pushed Vanellope aside. "Sheesh, i just wanted to know!" Vanellope yelled at Torvald,it was obvious that Torvald couldn't hear her anymore.

It took her some time, but Torvald was finally in Tapper's. She didn't see so much female characters as she did males, this made her a bit uncomfortable. It didn't help that most of them where bad guys, Torvald looked around and found a perfect seat that was right near the counter. She sat there waiting for the Tapper to come by.

It seems that luck hated Torvald, a bad guy (or atleast what looked like one) sat right near her. He was pretty big, his most prominent feature where his big arms, she wondered how could he walk with those. He quickly turned around to her direction, he was a bit shocked he saw somebody as young as her here. Torvald just looked at the counter trying not to make a single eye contact. Lucky for her, the Tapper was here. "Hey kid, what can i getcha?" He asked.

"Root beer please!" Torvald responded. "Aren't you a bit young for that kid?" He asked cleaning a mug. "Look pal i've been in this arcade for 18 years!" Torvald snapped. She was actually here 15 years but lied as she really wanted to try the root beer. "Now are you gonna ask questions or are you just gonna give me the damn beer?" Torvald gave him a cold look. "Alright, alright! Sheesh kids these days." Tapper pouted as he wen't to fill a glass for Torvald.

"Whoa... " The bad guy who was sitting by her started. "I've never seen somebody snap at Tapper like that, you've got guts kid!" He said. "Thanks, i guess... " Torvald said turning her head away from the guy. "Name's Wreck-It Ralph, and you are?" Ralph asked the girl. "Torvald, Torvald Batterbutter." Torvald looked at Ralph smiling. "You're from that Sugar Rush game aren't you?" He asked. "Yea, i came here to ease my pain." Torvald explained. The Tapper came back with a mug full of root beer. "Here you go kid." Tapper gave Torvald the root beer. Torvald drinked it all as fast as she could. "Ah, that just hit the spot!" Torvald said wiping off some foam off her. "

"Hey, that was pretty fast!" Ralph said. "Ya think you could do it again kid?" Ralph asked. "Just watch me!" Torvald gave him a confident smirk. "All right, hey Tapper! Another round for my friend over here!" Ralph yelled. "Coming right Up!" Tapper replied. During this time in Sugar Rush, Sticky came back from a friendly race she usually has with the other three palette swaps. "Torvi, i'm home!" Sticky yelled as she opened the door to their house, she was surprised to see nobody around. "Torvald?" Sticky searched the house a bit, there was no sign of Torvald anywhere. "Hey what's this?" Sticky said as she took a little note she found on the kitchen table. "Dear Sticky, i wen't to Tappers to relax a bit from the fight we had earlier. You can join me if you wanna, love Torvald." Sticky gasped, she knew that Torvald was way to young to go to Tapper's especially considering that he gave out nothing else then root beer.

"I better go and find her!" Sticky said as she wen't to her kart that was located outside of her house. She ran as fast as she could. Getting the engine started, she quickly drove off to Game central station, hoping to find Torvald. "I hope she's not in danger!" Sticky said to herself.


End file.
